Happy Chocolate
by Dyla lirk
Summary: Prussia harus terkurung di ruang kerja bersama Germany dan Japan, padahal hari itu adalah hari Valentine. Tapi semua berubah ketika Italy datang...


**Title: Happy Chocolate**

**Characters: Germany, Italy, Japan, Prussia.**

**Pairings: Tidak pairing spesifik di sini. lol**

**Rating: K**

**Words Count: 956**

**Warning: None. (Tapi kepolosan Italy mungkin membuat salah paham. XDDD)**

**Disclaimer: The Characters are original Character From Hetalia: Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Summary: Prussia harus terkurung di ruang kerja bersama Germany dan Japan, padahal hari itu adalah hari Valentine. Tapi semua berubah ketika Italy datang...**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Chocolate**

14 Februari. Adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi para pasangan dan mereka melewati hari kasih sayang ini bersama-sama. Tapi tidak bagi Prussia, yang di hari itu harus terkurung bersama Germany dan Japan.

"Hey...West...Lapar..."

"Itu ada kue yang tadi dibawa Japan. Makan saja."

"Hey. West. Mau bir."

"Itu ada satu botol tadi aku bawa. Minum saja."

"Hey! West! Aku mau keluar!"

"Tidak boleh! Nii-san harus terus disini!"

"AAAARRRGHH! Kenapa sih kamu itu strict banget! Aku kan belum ngapa-ngapain!"

Prussia terus menerus berteriak kesal. Germany hanya menghela nafas dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Japan yang duduk di depannya.

"Maaf ya Japan, kamu harus mendengar keluhan kakakku yang tidak jelas. Dan maaf juga kamu harus ikut terkurung di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi...Germany-san...kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya...tadi Nii-san tidak sengaja melihat Hungary memberikan coklat ke Austria. Dan Nii-san berencana mengganggu mereka berdua. Untunglah sebelum itu terjadi aku sudah menghentikannya. Dan supaya Nii-san tidak berbuat macam-macam, kuajak Nii-san ke sini agar aku bisa mengawasinya ju-"

"Aneh, kan?" Prussia tiba-tiba memukul meja di depan Japan, membuat Germany dan Japan kaget, "bukannya seharusnya laki-laki yang memberikan bunga ke perempuan? Kenapa ini jadi terbalik! Dan kenapa harus coklat!"

"Sebenarnya kalau di rumah saya, perempuan yang memberikan hadiah. Kebanyakan memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki."

"Huh! Tapi kan ini di Eropa! Seharusnya cowok yang memberi bunga ke cewek! Aristokrat bodoh berkacamata itu juga mau saja menerima coklatnya! Seharusnya dia punya harga diri!"

"Harga diri? Buat apa?" Tanya Germany heran, "lagipula...Nii-san Cuma iri, kan? Karena tidak dikasih coklat."

"A-aku nggak iri, kok!" Bantah Prussia.

"Sudahlah, Nii-san. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai kita ke toko kue dan beli coklat yang Nii-san inginkan." Bujuk Germany.

"Itu beda tahu! Coklat yang diberi sama yang dibeli itu beda rasanya!" Kata Prussia kesal.

"Itu kan sama-sama coklat..." Kata Germany bingung.

Tidak lama kemudian ada suara ketukan dan suara khas Italy memanggil Germany dari luar.

"Germany! Germany! Kamu ada di dalam?"

"Ita-chan! Ada Ita-chan!" Kata Prussia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar, aku buka pintunya."

Germany berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu yang terkunci lalu membukanya.

"Kenapa dikunci sih? Tumben." Tanya Italy heran.

"Yah...ada berbagai masalah..."

"Ita-chan! Akhirnya kamu datang!" Prussia muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Germany, membuat Italy dan Germany kaget, "aku sudah nggak tahan lagi terkurung di sini! Bersama dua orang yang bertampang kaku dan hawa serius! Kita jalan-jalan bersama yuk."

"Ve? Ada Japan di sini ya? Huwaa~ Kamu ada di sini! Kebetulan sekali!"

Italy segera berlari menghampiri Japan. Prussia hanya terdiam membatu seperti pria yang ditolak cintanya. Germany yang mengerti kekecewaan kakaknya hanya menepuk pundak Prussia.

"Ada apa, Italy-kun?" Tanya Japan Heran.

"Ini untukmu!"

Italy memberikan sebuah kotak coklat dengan buket mawar merah. Germany, Prussia, bahkan Japan sendiri tersentak kaget melihatnya.

"A-A-A-A-A–Apa maksudnya ini!" Tanya Japan gugup.

"Hadiah Valentine~" Jawab Italy dengan senyum polos.

Sekali lagi. Germany, Prussia dan Japan tersentak kaget.

"Hadiah Valentine! Ta-Tapi itu kan harus diberikan ke orang yang kita sayangi (baca: lawan jenis)!"

"Aku kan sayang kamu, Japan."

Jawaban polos Italy membuat Japan diam terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Di-Dia...Dia yang wajahnya jauh lebih kaku dari West bisa dapat coklat dari Ita-chan! A-Aku yang luar biasa ini...kalah telak!"

Prussia terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang tidak percaya dan aura suram langsung terpancar di sekitarnya. Germany hanya bisa terdiam saking bingungnya melihat dua hal yang aneh terjadi di depan matanya. Lalu Italy menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyum gembira.

"Ini untuk Germany! Dan untuk Prussia juga ada!"

Italy menyodorkan dua kotak coklat beserta buket bunga ke Germany dan Prussia. Melihat itu, Prussia menjadi cerah kembali, aura suram tadi berubah menjadi cahaya terang seakan-akan matahari terbit lagi walaupun hari sudah sore.

"Benarkah ini untukku, Ita-chan!"

"Iya." Italy mengangguk, "ini untukmu, Germany."

"Kamu itu ya! Hadiah Valentine itu seharusnya ke orang yang paling kamu sayang saja! Bukan ke semua orang!" Kata Germany tegas.

"Tapi aku sayang semuanya! Karena itu aku memberi hadiah Valentine ke semua orang yang aku sayang! Aku juga kasih ke Nii-chan, Spain Nii-chan, France Nii-chan, Austria-san, Hungary-san, Poland, dan lain-lain!"

"Dasar...nanti bisa ada yang salah paham..."

"Ve? Ini kan hal biasa."

"Hanya di rumahmu saja yang biasa!"

"Ternyata...ternyata aku yang luar biasa ini juga dapat coklat di hari Valentine...Kesesesese! Aku memang luar biasa!" Teriak Prussia sambil tertawa bangga.

"Sepertinya Nii-san senang sekali dapat coklat dari cowok..." Kata Germany pelan sambil melihat Prussia yang masih tertawa bangga, "lalu...kenapa pakai coklat?"

"Kemarin Hungary-san minta diajari cara membuat coklat. Katanya buat hadiah Valentine. Akhirnya aku juga buat untuk hadiah Valentine!" Jawab Italy dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ternyata begitu..." Kata Germany sambil menghela nafas.

Japan, yang akhirnya sadar kembali dari rasa kagetnya, mendekati Italy dan Germany.

"Te-Terima kasih, Italy-kun. Saya akan membalasnya di White Day nanti."

"Ve? White Day?" Tanya Italy bingung.

"White Day adalah kebiasaan di rumah saya, dimana kita memberi hadiah balasan kepada pemberi hadiah Valentine."

"Huwaaa~ Memangnya White Day itu kapan?" Tanya Italy senang.

"Tepat satu bulan setelah hari Valentine. Tanggal 14 Maret." Jawab Japan.

"Asyik, dong! Berarti bulan depan aku dapat banyak hadiah! Germany dan Prussia kasih aku hadiah juga, ya!" Kata Italy semangat.

"Eh! Aku juga? Ta-Tapi hadiah White Day seperti apa?" Tanya Germany bingung.

"Bisa apa saja. Karena yang lebih penting perasaan terima kasih kita, bukan bendanya. Itulah makna White Day." Jawab Japan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja, Ita-chan! Aku pasti akan memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa!" Kata Prussia dengan senyum bangga.

"Hore! Germany! Germany juga mau kasih hadiah White Day ke aku, kan?"

"I-Itu...Ka-Karena kamu sudah memberiku hadiah Valentine...Apa boleh buat! Akan kuberikan!" Jawab Germany sambil melaingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Horeee! Kutunggu ya!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga, dengan Prussia yang sudah berhenti tertawa, memakan coklat buatan Italy bersama-sama. Italy pun memakan kue yang sebenarnya dibawa Japan sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Germany.

Prussia pun tidak merasa bosan lagi di ruangan itu. Mungkin karena ada Italy di situ? Atau karena coklat buatan Italy? Karena coklat buatan Italy membuat Germany dan Japan tersenyum senang. Siapapun yang memakan coklat buatan Italy pasti merasa senang, karena dia memberi seluruh perasaannya di setiap coklat buatannya.

THE END

16-02-2011

**Author note**: Saya membuat cerita ini dengan setengah ketawa. XD Sebenanrnya cerita ini pernah saya buat drabble-nya tahun lalu. Tapi yang ini versi bedanya. :p

Perasaan yang ingin saya sampaikan di sini adalah rasa bahagia. Coklat yang dibuat Italy memberi kebahagiaan pada semua orang. :D


End file.
